By WO2012038955 pavements are known as asphaltic coatings capable of producing electricity through the occlusion piezoelectric components, which are composed of a coating layer, generally asphalt, under which are disposed or occluded materials or piezoelectric components. The use of this type of floors is specific to pavements such as both roads and streets assets over road traffic and/or pedestrians, piezoelectric components generate an electrical current that is often applied in feed compounds based on LEDs, applications very limited.
A similar philosophy is known under the name of “Solar Highway”. This is specifically designed for applications in which generating solar electricity with LED systems combine to create informative texts on the own pavement product.
In all the above cases, the pavement is made by a mass which continuously covers the surface and is especially applicable to the construction of streets and roads.